Demons Within
by Angel Rose1
Summary: A New Boy enters the school, Kagome is hearing voices and someone is trying to kill her. Whats a Girl to Do


**Demon's Within **

Despite the fact that that she was late for school, Kagome refused to get up. This was the one part of the day that she disliked as any normal teenager does. In her half sleep mode she could here foot steps coming up the stairs and moments later her door burst open and Souta flung himself on her bed bouncing up and down making her fall off the bed. After ten minutes of yelling, and a small chase around the house ending up on her back, Kagome groaned and sat up with sudden awareness that she only had twenty minutes to get to school. She rushed into the shower and cleaned herself off as quickly as she could, brushed her teeth and hair putting up in a messy bun with chopsticks. She then grabbed a pair of black baggy jeans and a Foamy squirrel tank top that was two sizes to small just the way she liked it. Putting on her sandals she raced to grab her back pack and car keys and raced out the door to her beat up ford truck. She raced to school trying to avoid a ticket while she was at it. She knew it was hopeless as the tardy bell rang through out the school. She hurried to class C4 and hoped to God she would go unnoticed, but sadly a solid figure had blocked her way as she collided with the form. Kagome fell to the ground with a thud but the person stood still as a tree as if he hadn't been plowed into by a crazed student. The teacher having heard the fall looked around the large form noticing his number one student lying on the floor.

"Ah Ms Higurashi you are late this is new for you... oh well since this is the first time for you I will excuse it, but please before you take your seat would you be as kind as to apologize to the new student you ran into I don't want him to think he would be caused serious damage in attending our school."

Kagome blushed and mumbled a short apology. A hand was stuck in her face and graciously took it having the boy gently pull her to her feet. As she tilted her face up her blue navy eyes met a pure golden gaze. The eyes to her were the most unusual but beautiful thing she had ever seen. But what really caught her eyes was the hair.

Kagome blushed again for the boy had been staring at her. The teacher cleared his throat and snapped Kagome back to reality. She quickly rushed to her seat hiding her face that was still red as a cherry. The class hardly notices this display, off in their own little world of gossip, sports and hair. The only one that caught the whole scene was Kagome's best friend Sango, who even though was fending off their other friend Miroku's advances witness it all. Kagome stuck her head in her hands as Sango gave her a wink of 'I know what your thinking'.

The teacher stood up from his desk and guided the boy by the door to the front of the class. "Class we have a new student transferred here from Jounsitsu High school in Kyoto. Please introduce yourself young man."

"Inuyasha, Inuyoukai." His voice was quiet and soft almost like an angel a voice like that should be outlawed. As the teacher rambled on Kagome studied the boy more closely. From his baggy black jeans to his red muscled shirt that was pulled tightly across a very well toned chest. He looked like a man that could rip you to shreds, but he had a calm and almost serene aura around him. He looked like a man that fought the hard way through life.

"Ms Higurashi, would you be so kind as to repeat what I just asked you?"

Again Kagome was brought back to reality and looked up at the teacher.

"Umm...I'm sorry sir I didn't quite catch the last sentence."

The teacher sighed. "I asked you, if you would be so kind as to show Inuyasha around the school? Consider it homeroom credit."

"Oh...Of course sir I wouldn't mind at all." The bell rand and a stampede of students raced out of the door to their first class. Sango was being shoved out as she quickly yelled over her shoulder that she would see Kagome at lunch. Kagome collected her things and walked out of the classroom and came face to chest with the new boy Inuyasha.

"We got to stop meeting like this." She smiled but received no response from the hard gold eyes.

She sighed and stuck out a hand to him.

"In case you want to know my name is Kagome." He stared at her hand for a second or two and then took it squeezing it slightly as a response.

"Inuyasha."

"Well I'm glad to meet you Inuyasha." He didn't respond, all he did was stare into

Kagome's dark depths. It was like he was examining his soul and it started to make her nervous.

"So...umm what is your next class?"

Still keeping eye contact he handed her the small slip with his scheduled classes. "Hmm looks like you're stuck with me the whole day which is cool since I have to show you around, right?" The boy seemed to not want to give away anything, she could already tell that Inuyasha was one that kept to himself, but she hoped that she could break him of that. They walked side by side through the hall to their first period class. PE!!!

As Kagome changed in the lockers her thoughts kept traveling back to the golden eye boy. Sure it didn't go un notice by her that he was probably the hottest boy in the Senior class, but there was something about him that made her senses tingle. A small brush against him would feel like a bolt of lightning hitting her. She had to break the barrier that surrounded Inuyasha.

PE wasn't his favorite but it was a chance for Inuyasha to show off his inhuman abilities without being caught. As he began stretching with the other boys he caught a glimpse of that girl coming out of the Girls locker room. Her raven hair ad been pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes seemed to sparkle with a child's innocent. Kagome was definitely off limits. Though, he couldn't bring himself to ignore her presence, her scent called to him like an angel's chorus.

'She wouldn't give me the time of day if she knew what I am, so just drop it!'

He had to get his mind off her quick before his demonic instincts kicked in. So he focused on the movement of his muscles and the way they flexed and un-flexed on his command. Every movement as calm as flowing water. Focusing his aura on his arms and legs, to his eyes they glowed a red color but the human eye could not see it. His concentration was interrupted by a small gasp; he looked behind to see the Kagome girl looking directly at him. She couldn't possibly see his aura, but there she was staring at his arms and legs with disbelief. He quickly calmed himself and the red glow disappeared. He sat there locking eyes with her.

"Who is this girl?"

"Hi this is you author speaking telling you to review."


End file.
